


Oh Christmas Tree, How Lovely Are You

by owltype



Series: That Christmas Feeling [1]
Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong is tangled in fairy lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Christmas Tree, How Lovely Are You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff to make everyone's holidays merry and bright. Enjoy!
> 
> Based on this tumblr prompt: Imagine your icon getting tangled in Christmas lights when they try to decorate the tree.

Yoochun looks on, amused.

"Are you going to help, or are you going to stare at my ass all night?" Jaejoong asks, annoyed. He shakes the jumbled strings of lights for good measure, the small glass bulbs clinking against each other merrily.

Yoochun snaps to and grins at Jaejoong wolfishly. “I’m sorry, but the last time I saw your ass glow like that, we were on a nude beach.”

Jaejoong shoots Yoochun a glare over his shoulder. “Is that a comment against my milky white skin?”

"I’m just saying," Yoochun says as he moves toward Jaejoong, "I’m surprised I wasn’t struck blind from the glare."

"Oh fuck you," Jaejoong says but without any real bite.

"No, fuck  _you_ ," Yoochun says suggestively and presses up against Jaejoong's back.

"Maybe," Jaejoong agrees. "If I ever get these lights untangled."

Yoochun brushes aside a cluster of multi-colored fairy lights from Jaejoong’s shoulder. “How’d you get them wrapped around your neck?” he asks, kissing the freed skin.

"I don’t know," Jaejoong says, sounding lost.

Yoochun eyes the damage forlornly. “I have an idea,” he says. “Let’s just keep you plugged in and you can be our Christmas tree.”

"Fantastic!" Jaejoong says sarcastically. "Just what I’ve always wanted: to be a decoration."

"You’ve decorated my life since I first met you," Yoochun says seriously.

"OH COME ON," Junsu shouts from the next room. "Even you can do better than that!"

Jaejoong and Yoochun collapse against each other in a fit of giggles as Junsu continues to rave under his breath to his cats about _those stupid idiots._


End file.
